


The interview of Cecil G. Palmer

by Shipping_all_the_things



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Cecil, For Science!, Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_all_the_things/pseuds/Shipping_all_the_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos had asked if Cecil would be opposed to meeting his team so they could do some (safe) experimenting and studying Cecil and his many…quirks, and of course he had said yes because really, who can resist an adorably tired question from their officially documented significant other while they were as high into euphoria as the mountains that did not exist?</p><p> </p><p>(I have absolutely no clue if this is worth reading but your in the night vale tags so you've probably read weirder.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The interview of Cecil G. Palmer

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic in,well, any fandom, so if you have any tips or suggestions please tell me. 0w0  
> (no really please.)

After a stressful conversation with station management (consisting of several screeches, shouts, and sharpened pencils being hurled) Cecil Gershwin Palmer had been allowed his fist the day off since he had first been locked in his recording booth. The reason for this day off being of the upmost importance, science. Carlos had asked if Cecil would be opposed to meeting his team so they could do some (safe) experimenting and studying Cecil and his many…quirks, and of course he had said yes because really, who can resist an adorably tired question from their officially documented significant other while they were as high into euphoria as the mountains that did not exist?

But that didn’t change that he was nervous. As Carlos turned the corner, his hair being held back by one of the few hair ties Cecil hadn’t destroyed or thrown into the dog park yet, the voice sitting next to him attempted to calm his nerves. which wasn’t happening since nervous wasn’t the correct word for an event that had Cecil’s tattooed eye refusing to open in an effort to find out how this would go. Perhaps a more appropriate word would be the moment that you find yourself staring at the ceiling a three in the morning in an effort to avoid sleeping, and by extension, the next day of the seemingly un-ending pattern that has become your life. Yes, Cecil thought as he sat in the passenger seat of Carlos’s car. That was a much more appropriate word for the current emotions running through his body.

“Querido? You can get out now. Were at the lab.”

“Oh. Well let’s get going then my perfectly imperfect Carlos.” And as they got out of the car and begun walking towards the pristine cleanliness of night vales very own scientist only zone, Carlos had always been excepting of Cecil’s many additional appendages, enthusiastic even. This couldn’t be that much worse.

“Fredrick its Carlos and Cecil can you let us in?!” at Cecil’s questioning gaze Carlos quietly added “…I think khoshek ate my key again.”

“You really should stop trying to move him from above the sink, it’s very impolite to interfere with a cats place in the void of our universe without the proper paper work.” The radio host whispered back.

“Why is there paper work for that?” the quiet smile that the scientist held said that he didn’t really expect an answer.

“Sure thing guys! Just give us a second.” As Fredrick opened the door a warm, calloused hand grasped his own and gave a reassuring squeeze. He’d be fine, it was only a few of Carlos’s scientist friends. What was the worst that could happen?

 Apparently a lot of things could happen since as soon as Fredrick had opened the pristine steel door to the lab Cecil had been shown to a chair and every scientist had looked at Carlos and Cecil with anticipation. “Alright guys calm down. Get in a line or something. Cecil this is my team.” As introductions were given Cecil found that Fredrick was the stick figured, red head who had pulled him and Carlos inside. (He looked kind of like earl if he was being honest.) Then there was Amelia, who seemed to have burned the letters NVCR onto her lab coat, along with burning off one of her eyebrows, lastly was josh, which Cecil immediately knew stood for Joshua Hughes Clarkson the fourth. Oh my. He forced his previously wandering eye closed before anyone could notice its existence though. One surprise at a time.

“So now that the introductions are all done…” Carlos let the words linger in the air before the officer in the tree outside gave the thumbs up that yes, the introductions had been adequately made, “Cecil, were going to have you sit over here and then start the questions.” As the group of scientific minds scrambled to gather there questions Cecil sat in the overly plush chair that sat in the center of the room. “We can stop any time you want just so you know.” Cecil looked towards Carlos’s seat next to him. “I’ll be fine, I just hope your team has enough questions for me to answer. Besides this is science, and I’m _very_ into science these days.”

As everyone gathered themselves together and sat down Amelia sat in front of Cecil, questions in hand. As Josh and Fredrick sat on either side of her it occurred to Cecil that these were SCIENTISTS, and Carlos’s many caffeine field nights could attest to the fact that they would question everything. May the power of the glow could be with him. Cecil looked at the gaggle of scientists as he tried to think of how long this would take and oh god he was lucky he had been given two days off because it seemed he would need them.

“So how is this going to work?”

“Well, uhm, I’m going to be asking you questions while Fredrick and josh reared your answers. And, well,-" Amelia looked towards Carlos like a mother punishing her child.

“I’m going to sit here next to you and just watch as punishment for almost dying at the hands of station management.” Correction, exactly like she was punishing a child. Josh took out his recorder with a laugh as he looked towards Cecil and rolled his eyes at Carlos’s disgruntled tone. And then they began.

** Interview 1 Cecil Gershwin Palmer **

 A-“please state your full name and date of birth.”

C-“Cecil Gershwin Palmer. I’m not aware of my date of birth.”

A-“what do you mean?”

C-“ after the incident that occurred on top of the Arbys sign many years ago the city council thought it was best for no one to be aware of the date of their birth or their birth place. Besides it’s not like time is real.”

CS-“he has a point.”

A-“Shush you. Well I guess that eliminates a few questions.”

F-“that was a whole page!”

A-“I know. Just… let’s just continue. Now then Mr. Palmer please state your species and any abnormalities concerning your physical appearance.”

C-“I’m an Eldritch abomination, which _is_  different than being a multi-dimensional horror. And abnormalities well-“

J-“multi-dimensional…”

F-“please explain.”

CS+A-“please.”

C-“well not to be rude but I’m from a much better plain of existence. In fact I’m part chutulu on my mother’s side, my father was a siren… I assume this isn’t simply fact for you all then?”

F-“whoa…”

A-“no. most definitely not. So, uhm, Now then, would you please explain why many of night vales citizens refer to you as ‘the voice’? ”

CS-“this explains so much. So much…”

C-“it was prophesied that I would become the voice of night vale on my 18th birthday. Which is why I’m omniscient.”

A-“your omniscient?”

C+CS-“only when my eye is open.” ”only when his eye is open.”

J-“wait what?”

 (Previously-unknown-purple-Eye in question seemingly appeared onto Mr. Palmer’s forehead upon further questioning which has been cut out due to a violation of law 1258434. ‘discussion of prophesied experience’s’)


End file.
